


Janet's Seduction

by JohnOConnor



Series: Andromeda Ascending [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet gets closer to Rommie and Sam gets closer to the mystery woman's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janet's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Note: Originally posted in 2003.

Janet’s Seduction

"Yes, Doctor?"

Janet stood in Hammond's doorway holding a manila folder tightly. She seemed more than a bit on edge.

"I...uh, I have the report on...Rommie's DNA."

Hammond held out his hand and Janet forced her feet to move into his office.

'As long as he didn't see it, it's not true,' was a mantra running through her head all the way from the Med Center.

Hammond flipped through the file then back to the summary. While loathe to admit it, that was about the only part of the file he understood.

"She's artificial?"

Janet licked her lips before answering, "Yes sir. That's why it took so long for the lab to process. They couldn't believe the initial results and double and triple-checked them.

"It...it seems she's a form of nanotechnology." She closed her eyes then went on, "Every cell in her body is artificial. A chemical/mechanical hybrid that mimics human cells."

"So she really is what she claimed to be. A true android?"

Janet nodded.

"That's supported by the report from Vancouver. Ms. Doig is alive and well at her home. She's been seen with her boyfriend, another actor I believe, at dinner as well as on the set of that show..."

"Andromeda."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Seems we have a puzzle on our hands..." Janet mused. "What about her fingerprints?” Internally, Janet shook her head, 'An android with fingerprints…'

Hammond shook his head, "The FBI is going through their database. They have also forwarded a copy to Interpol. But I'll be amazed if they find anything."

"Me too sir."

"Is she truly from the future?"

"I...don't know, sir. She might be. I mean this kind of technology is way beyond anything we've seen yet. Unless the Asgard or one of the other older races..."

Janet's voice faded out and Hammond looked up, "Doctor? Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yes...yes sir. Just a little...tired. I'm sorry, sir."

"Perhaps you'd better get some rest."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, one more thing Doctor." Janet stopped in the doorway and half-turned towards Hammond. "There is no danger from the android, is there?"

Janet paused as if weighing her answer before shaking her head, "No sir. I don't believe she is." 'Except to my personal life, my love life, my career...'

"Thank you, Doctor." Hammond turned back to the file on his desk. Janet saluted and turned to the door leading to the corridor before pausing with a question.

"Oh, sir?" Hammond looked up. "Any word from the team?"

"No, they're still exploring the ruins. Once we learn something, I'll let you know."

Janet nodded and walked slowly back to the Medical Center.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god. It was bad enough when I thought I had slept with another woman. But to find out she's not a she but an it...'

* * * * * *

Janet stood for several minutes outside the room Rommie had been assigned.

'What the hell am I doing? How can I consider having sex with a woman? And a crazy one at that...'

The doctor shook her head. She did want another blood test and a blood pressure reading. So why not use one of the med techs? They were more than able to do such simple work. Hell, the SGC med-techs could give many civilian doctors a run for their money, whatever their specialty.

The truth was that Janet was intrigued. That's as far as her mind would allow. The real truth was she hadn't been as turned on by anyone in years as she was by the woman beyond the door.

Finally, still unsure of her actions, Janet opened the door and walked in.

"Doctor, you came back." Rommie was reclining on the bed, her head propped up with one hand while the other moved randomly around her abdomen.

"Uh, yes. I wanted to... I need..." Janet's thoughts vanished. All she could remember was the kiss they had shared earlier.

Rommie stood and walked to her. She cupped Janet's chin and whispered, "This?"

The woman's lips were soft and her tongue was insistent. Janet's mouth again opened to the soft invasion. She moaned as Rommie's tongue toyed with hers. When her tongue withdrew, Janet felt a momentary sense of loss then slipped her tongue into Rommie's mouth to resume the erotic play.

While the kiss went on, Rommie slid her hand up and released Janet's hair, allowing the dark locks cascading down to her shoulders. After running her fingers through the silkiness, she moved them down and slipped Janet's lab coat off her shoulders. One of her hands then cupped Janet's round ass and the other slid to the doctor's front to gently knead her covered breast.

Janet's moans were longer and louder now. She was overcome with her lustful needs. She had never felt the need for release so badly before. When she felt Rommie's hand move from her ass under her skirt to cup her mound, she felt her head swim.

Breaking the kiss, all Janet could say was a hoarsely whispered, "Please..."

Rommie smiled, "Please what?"

"Please make me cum..."

As Janet said this, the small part of her mind that was still sane was amazed. Then nimble fingers pushed her panties aside and slipped inside her, stroking and thrusting.

"Oooo....goooOOOOD!" Janet squealed when the orgasm rushed through her.

As white hot pleasure burst out of her pussy in waves, the only thing holding her up was Rommie. Legs of rubber had no power, nor did her vocal cords.

Rommie helped her to the bed, sitting her down as Janet panted.

"I hope this room is sound-proof," the woman quipped.

Janet nodded. Then she glanced at the security camera. Still off. She nodded again.

"You do not use security monitors?"

"Hell-uva time to...to ask," Janet smiled. Pointing with a shaking finger at the camera, she said, "I saw...a report last week that the...monitors were down in this room. Fortunately, Sergeant Siler had other duties... And they’re still waiting for a replacement."

"So, you picked this room on purpose?" Rommie asked.

"No! I didn’t… At least… I... I really don't know. I think… Maybe, I knew in the back of my mind..."

Rommie shook her head with an amused look on her face, "Humans never cease to amaze me. You have such marvelous natural computers in your heads but fail to utilize them effectively."

Janet refused to get back into the discussion of whether Rommie was human or not. She just wanted to enjoy the afterglow of the first orgasm she'd had from someone else in longer than she wanted to admit.

Rommie was sitting next to her, brushing Janet's hair back and kissing her ear. Janet quickly felt heat rising in her again. This woman was...

Turning her head, Janet initiated the kiss this time. Her tongue slipped deep into Rommie's mouth, exploring and tracing her gums, teeth, and the roof of her mouth. Then she teasingly darted her tongue against Rommie's then pulled back. Rommie's tongue instinctively followed.

Finally, Janet pulled pack, her lips still tingling. "I want to thank you."

"You're welcome," Rommie replied.

"No. I mean I want to 'thank' you. How does this open?"

In minutes, with Rommie's help. the red-brown leatherish jumpsuit was pooled on the floor. The doctor thought that the skin-tight garb didn't do Rommie's body justice.

The woman knelt on the bed, her legs on either side of Janet's lap, her flat stomach in kissing distance of Janet's mouth. Which Janet proceeded to do, her tongue tracing the tight skin down to Rommie's navel.

The shock of that stopped Janet. An android with a navel? "You have a navel."

"Yes, Harper created it to make me appear more human."

'Woman had an answer for everything,' was Janet's last professional thought. Her eyes became riveted to the patch of fur between the woman's legs.

Janet reached out and brushed her fingertips through the perfect triangle of black curls, feeling the droplets of arousal caught there. She raked her fingers down through the pubic thatch then gently cupped the woman's protruding sex, her middle finger slipping between the pouty outer lips.

The heat and wetness was amazing. Janet had touched dozens of vaginas before in her career, if not more, but rarely had experienced one in a state of arousal... At least a state this intense.

She leaned in closer and inhaled the aroma. Heady, musky but far from unpleasant. She moved her face a bit closer and traced the edges of the pubic triangle with her tongue. After enjoying the bristly feel of the fringe on the edge of her tongue, she ran her tongue through the dark curls to taste the nectar trapped there.

It was wonderful, with the same texture as the aroma she was breathing in. She moved further to taste it at its source.

Gently peeling the wet outer lips apart, Janet slipped her tongue in where her finger had briefly grazed. The heat was intense and the musky flavor as well.

One wonderful aspect of being a doctor was knowing where everything was. Janet put that knowledge to the test as she thoroughly explored Rommie's wet pussy with her tongue.

Licking here, probing there, and dipping into the velvety tunnel. Janet was... Addicted was the only word that came to her lust-filled mind.

Rommie was arching her back, thrusting her crotch harder against Janet's face, as her hands tangled in Janet's loose brown locks. The mysterious woman had her head thrown back as moans escaped from her throat.

Janet's probing tongue continually slipped deep into Rommie's sweet hole. She stiffened her tongue and began to fuck the woman with it.

All the while, Janet's nose was buried in the damp curls, inhaling the heady aroma of a woman on the verge of orgasm.

Suddenly, the vaginal walls tightened and clasped Janet's tongue in a sucking kiss of sorts as Rommie cried out. Her entire body shook as it stiffened in orgasmic bliss. Moments later, she went limp and fell into a sitting position on Janet's lap.

Janet sat, holding the naked woman in her arms, looking at the play of emotions across the flushed face. The woman, real or not, was the most beautiful creature Janet had ever seen.

Slowly Rommie opened her eyes and, seeing Janet gazing at her, smiled. She gently took Janet's face in her hands and kissed the woman who had just brought her so much pleasure.

Janet welcomed the soft, supple tongue again. She was becoming quite fond of kissing women. Well, this woman at least...

* * * * * *

Janet had replayed the encounter over and over in her mind on the way back to her office. Thankfully, the corridors were relatively empty and no one saw how flushed she became.

Back in her office, Janet sat and cradled her head in her hands. 'What have I done? Sex? And with a woman...a machine! What about my career?'

Shame washed over her like a tsunami.

But shame at what? Sex with a woman? Sex with a machine that looked like a woman? Or just sex?

'The most glorious sex of my life.'

Or the fact that she could finally admit something to herself and the sex felt like betrayal?

She felt the wetness between her legs coupled with an insistent need. With an irritated snarl, she got up and locked her door. Sitting behind her desk once more, she pulled up her USAF regulation skirt and slipped her hand under her under garments. As she gave herself release, the shame vanished momentarily.

However, when she finished, she dropped her head on her desk and fought the tears that tried to escape.

* * *

After a night's rest in a room with a collapsed wall but intact ceiling, the search resumed. By mid-morning, the Terran members of SG-1 were getting frustrated. And the enthusiasm of the archeologists wasn't helping.

"Sam?" Daniel looked at Sam Carter. She seemed to be off somewhere else. "Sam? Earth to Carter?"

"Daniel, what is it?" Sam winced when she heard the tone in her own voice.

She was getting irritated. Her mind, when it wasn't occupied with other matters, kept returning to the conversation with Janet. Janet was pleased that a woman found her desirable? 'And this same woman wants me too?' Damn, she had really been losing her focus since those events the other day.

"This is the room, Sam."

Sam keyed her mike, "Colonel?"

"Yeah?" Boredom came over the radio link clearly.

"We found the room. It's the big chamber off the west-trending corridor after you leave the main theatre."

"On our way."

They both played their flashlights along the walls and the ceiling. Three of the walls were a glossy black. The fourth was covered with glyphs. The ceiling was a shallow, unmarked dome.

Daniel moved towards the glyphs, "I was standing here and looking at these. They aren't writing in the traditional sense. They seem more representational of functions. Like icons on a computer screen..."

"Daniel? What is it?" Sam turned to regard her friend after his voice faded. He was standing, staring at the glyphs.

"Daniel?"

"Sam...this one..." He pointed to an eight-pointed star with some of the rays of alternating lengths.

"Yeah?"

"This looks like the symbol of the Commonwealth."

"The... What Commonwealth? The British?"

Daniel shook his head, "No. On the show… 'Andromeda'. It's like their version of the Air Force shield."

At that moment, Jack and Teal'c came in and joined them.

"Looks kinda like the NATO symbol after some weird growth spurt."

"Sir, Daniel says this is the symbol of the Commonwealth from that show."

"What? That's nuts!" Jack responded.

"Actually what I said was it looks like the symbol. But this ray," Daniel pointed to one of the 'arms' pointing out from the center of the symbol, "is short and should be long and... Except when..."

"Daniel? The point please?"

"This made me think of the show. While that was on my mind, I continued to look at the symbols and I think I leaned on the wall."

"Leaned on a wall? Full of this picto-whatevers? Daniel, we seriously need to review safety protocols for missions."

Sam spoke up, "Do you remember which?"

"No. Somewhere along here."

Sam shown her light on one of the black walls. There was something behind the glossy surface.

"Sir? I think these are covers. There appears to be machinery of some kind behind these 'walls'." Jack and Teal'c joined her while Daniel stayed by the other wall.

"Indeed. There is some sophisticated equipment behind this surface, O'Neill. Perhaps this has something to do with our visitor."

"Ya think?" Looking closely at the dark surface, Jack asked, "Suppose this is powered by those weird solar cells SG-9 found on the roof?"

Jack cupped his eyes, pressing his face to the surface. He suddenly had a flash back to the time he got caught in the Ancients data terminal and jumped back.

"Alright then, could this be some time machine?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Until I can get in there and see...or we come up with some schematics..."

"I don't see a lot of blue prints around here, Carter."

"No sir, just thinking out loud."

"Alright, I'm calling in the Tech boys." Jack stepped back further from the wall, "Maybe Manny, Moe, and Jack can figure this out."

"Hey guys? These icons aren't just decoration..."

"Huh? What?" Jack asked worriedly, various Indiana Jones movies flashing through his mind. He glanced at Sam in the center of the room, she seemed distracted by something.

"Maybe..."

Daniel lightly touched one of the symbols and lights started to flash dimly behind the glossy surfaces of the equipment. The dome overhead began to glow with a soft blue light as well.

"Daniel..."

Jack stopped when a bright beam came down on Sam, enveloping her body in a shimmering blue cone.

"Carter!" Jack yelled as he ran towards her.

Teal'c grabbed him before he entered the light cone. "O'Neill, care should be taken. Until we know more."

Jack turned sharply on Daniel, "Is this what happened to you?!?"

"I...I don't know, Jack. I really don't remember anything..."

"Daniel Jackson, were you standing in the location currently occupied by Major Carter?"

"I might've been. I don't remember. I wandered all over this room the other day..."

In a dangerously quiet voice, Jack asked, "Can you turn it off?"

"I don't know what I turned on..."

"Damn. DAMN!" Jack yelled.

* * * * * *

Thirty minutes later, Hammond responded to SG-1's transmission.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Uh, General, we have a...problem."

Hammond glanced at Sergeant Davis who immediately alerted the Med Center.

"What is it?" the general demanded.

"Uh, this is hard to..." The vidlink image of Jack showed him shrug his shoulders. "I think you better get another guest room ready. We...ah...gained a teammate."

"What?!?"

* * * * * *

The event horizon filled the Gateroom with the usual shimmering light as the Air Force security team, Hammond, and Janet and her team waited for SG-1 to return.

Jack O'Neill was the first one through.

"Hiya, General, Doc. You are going to be in for a big surprise." Jack's eyes were on the diminutive doctor as he said this.

Four more familiar shapes came through the liquidy surface of the Gate before the Gate was shut down. Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, and...

Janet Fraiser.


End file.
